


Folie À Deux

by Banjogoat



Category: Serial Killers - Fandom, Ted Bundy - Fandom, Theodore Robert Bundy
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Hybristophilia, I’m a bad person and I know it, Murder, Rape, Serial Killer, Sex, Ted Bundy - Freeform, Torture, Violence, self indulgent nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banjogoat/pseuds/Banjogoat
Summary: This is self indulgent very very bad fic that I’m writing for my own enjoyment. I’m also like... not a writer. I have no idea how this will, or even if, it will progress at all.





	Folie À Deux

So, disclaimer; I’m absolutely a hybristophiliac. I like very bad things. I am into terrible horrible things, splatterpunk is my wank material. 

This fic, if it comes to be, will be about the actual Ted Bundy, not the Zac Efron kind. The actual necrophilic serial killer with a death toll. It won’t be pretty. I’m literally writing it so next time I’m high as fuck and jerking it thinking about Bundy I have something to read. I am perfectly aware most consider things like this disrespectful to the real victims and families, but I just don’t particularly care. This is Ted Bundy porn. Consider this a warning. You’re welcome to leave and despise me forever for being trash human, I’d totally understand that and can’t say I’d disagree with that assessment. 

I haven’t written anything since that one time when Teen Wolf was popular and I tried to write a cute story but then deleted it after an hour because I realised it sucked ass and I was embarrassed. I am new, I have no idea what I’m doing. Will the characters be realistic or believable? Probably not. I’m writing jerk off material for my own enjoyment and to practice writing because I need an outlet. That’s it. 

Don’t expect a literary masterpiece. At best it’ll be mediocre torture porn that will be sickeningly idealistic with inconsistent characters.


End file.
